Beautiful Now
by ubelongwithme13
Summary: Drabbles and One shots. ShisuixOC
1. Chunin Exams: Day before Tournament

**Beautiful Now**

"..."= speaking

 **Point of View**

 _thoughts_

Location and Time

 **Instead of writing a full out story like I normally would, this story will contain one shots and drabbles. Some might be only one chapter and others three or four chapters/parts long. Also some will be based off songs, others completely random, and you might see a couple AU as well. Some will be based off the previous chapter/chapters plot. I might even revisit some plots and add another part to it. The character pairing will be Konomi and Shisui. Konomi is my character and is from the cloud because I'm kind of obsessed with Kumogakure.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Konomi and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chunin Exams: Day before Tournament**

Sunagakure: Day before the Final tournament of the Chunin Exams

 **Konomi's Point of View**

"Urgh! It's so stuffy and humid here!" Mabui exclaimed, trying to fan herself with the clipboard she was holding.

"Definitely a change to the cool waves and thin air we have back at Kumo, that's for sure." I commented, brushing a piece of lilac colored hair out of my eyes.

Beside me, Darui sighed loudly and looked towards the sky. _This sun's giving me a headache… How dull…_

"Of all the places for it to be held, they had to pick Sunagakure. Great just great. I would've even settled for Iwagakure instead. Even if the Tsuchikage is a stick in the mud." Mabui complained, muttering the last part underneath her breath.

Both Darui and I chuckle at that. _It's true._

We continued to walk towards the building that was appointed to Kumogakure. The top floor was the rooms for the Raikage and his bodyguards: me, Darui, and Mabui. The middle floors held rooms that was for the feudal lords and other influential people from Kumo. The rooms on the lower floors was for the genins and their senseis.

As we made our way up, I could see that the remaining genin have left to go train. It wasn't a surprise, today is the last day of training before the tournament started.

"Ah, finally somewhere nice and cool." Darui breathed out a sigh of content as he sat on the couch.

Mabui and I nodded our agreement while filling cups with ice water and passing one to Darui who nodded his thanks.

Mabui and I sat on the couch across from Darui and relaxed for awhile.

"Our genin this year seem to be in pretty good shape." Darui commented.

"Yes, they all seem skilled, however genin from other villages are as well. Genin this year are stronger than previous years, without a doubt. No wonder why so many Kage showed up to watch." I add. The Raikage and Hokage have traveled to Suna to watch along with the Kazekage.

"In addition to that, this is the first time in 10 years that Sunagakure is hosting the Chunin Exams. People are pretty excited about that. Crowds will be bigger than ever with the large number of remaining candidates left. Can you imagine that? There were 34 individuals who made it this far in the competition and I know for a fact that Suna's Chunin Exams aren't easy, now they face off in one-on-one combat." Darui says impressed and I have to agree with him. The genin this year are skilled.

"So that makes 17 rounds and 17 victors, assuming there aren't any draws and that they both don't kill each other. 11 out of the 34 genin finalist come from the cloud. There's a high number of rounds this year which should be quite interesting indeed." Mabui commented, looking excited.

"A powerful group of genin, all coming from notable clans, parents, and nations. It's no shock that each nation would want to show off it's shinobi. This year's Chunin Exams has the most variation of shinobi completing from all different nations across the continent in the last 50 years, and with two Kage who traveled all this way to watch, it would be insulting to rush things" I responded.

"That's not all though, this is also a way to check on other countries strength and numbers. The genins reflect their villages current power. Those who become chunin tomorrow will increase the mission requests for their country as well." Darui added.

Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from downstairs and that could only mean one thing… _A-sama is either really happy or really angry about something._

"I hope we don't have to pay for anything that the boss broke." Darui mumbles.

Mabui and I sigh in unison.

However once we got downstairs to the genin rooms we were shocked at what we saw. There were all the finalist from our village, beaten, dirty, exhausted, and…smiling. They were all surrounded by Lord A as he complimented them and gave each one advice based off their skill and abilities.

When they all finally noticed us, we were ushered over quickly.

"Now all of you listen! Tomorrow is when you all show not only your individual strengths but the strength of Kumo as well! Do your best and make your village proud!" he shouted and we all joined him in cheering as well.

"Rest up all of you! Tomorrow will prove to be challenging but if you fight with the skill and intelligence that I saw today, you will all be fine!" A-sama added. _So that's where he was today. Training with the genin._

I wasn't all that surprised, behind that rough exterior and loud voice, Lord Raikage cared deeply about his shinobi, civilians and village.

Mabui, Darui, and I smiled as we offered to take all the genin out to dinner to celebrate their long journey to the tournament. Shouting and cheering they all agreed and we headed out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **First of all thank you SO much** **for reading! It really means a lot to me! Please leave your comments and reviews for me! I'll try to respond to as many as I can! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chunin Exams: Dinner Surprises

**Two chapters in one day! Woohoo! Thank you SO much to everyone who's read the story so far! It really means a lot to me! Please leave comments and reviews about what you think of the story so far! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Konomi and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chunin Exams: Dinner Surprises**

Restaurant

 **Konomi's Point of View**

When we entered the restaurant my first thought was wow. It seemed that everyone else had the same idea to go out and celebrate before the tournament. The place was crowded and you could practically feel the excitement radiating off the shinobi and civilians, no doubt tomorrow's going to be a big day.

After a while we were finally seated at a large table overlooking the vast desert and began ordering the food.

The genin chatted excitedly amongst themselves, wishing each other luck and slipping a few strategies into the conversation. They were cautious of course, with the entire restaurant being filled with other competitors and their mentors. By listening in I was able to pick up some lies and fake methods the Kumo genin were discussing. _Clever, tricking anyone who would be listening in. Quite impressive._

While A-sama and Darui were talking about tactics that might be present in tomorrow's tournament, Mabui and I exchanged a look… we both felt the shift in the air, being highly trained in sensory.

 _Warm chakra… Leaf shinobi are here_ I think to myself and share a nod with Mabui.

A few minutes later they were seated at a large table next to ours. Immediately the air grew heavy with tension. Although the genin were weary of each other, they nodded their heads in greeting. The real tension was between the higher ranked ninja.

 _How many times have our two villages fought each other? How many wars? How many lives lost?_

Clearly the hostess didn't know about the ongoing conflict between the Leaf and Cloud.

After an intense staredown, Lord Raikage and Lord Hokage nodded to each other. Dispersing most of the tension and I sensed the Leaf shinobi lower their chakra levels. At this I chuckle _Did they really think we were going to attack in the middle of a restaurant? And the night before the tournament as well? Hilarious._

Our food was brought over and we started to eat. It was quite a feast: Kamameshi, Ochazuke, Onigiri, Omurice, Sekihan, Hiyashi chuka, Yaki soba and Yaki udon. We also had Karaage, Ebi tempura, Tonkatsu, along with Dango, Higashi, Kakigori, and Sosu senbei. A-sama and the older ninja drank sake while the rest of us ordered water.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said and digged in, enjoying the flavors and textures of the food.

After a while, the Leaf's food was brought out as well. They, like us, had ordered quite a feast in honor of their genin and began eating as well.

Looking at them from the corner of my eye I recognized a couple of the finalist: Itachi Uchiha, Ran Uchiha, Akio Inuzuka, Kaito Hyuga, Mizuki Hyuga, Yumi Koizumi, and many other genin. _This explains why there are so many clan members attending the tournament. Two Uchihas and Two Hyugas made it. Of course they would want to show off their strength. Itachi Uchiha hmmm…_ _next_ _heir_ _to the Uchihas. He should be interesting to watch. Along with two main branch genin. Interesting indeed._

Despite what my other Kumo nin and citizens believe, I don't think obtaining the Byakugan would be significantly beneficial to us. Of course it would prove to be useful but we should be able to increase our strength based off hard work, not stealing some Hyuga's eyes.

Sighing I stand up, causing several of the Konoha nin to look up from their meals. In return I stare back at them noticing how tense they've become, partially the Hyugas. _They really think I care soo much about the Byakugan._ I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. _As_ _if._

Mabui looks up at me with questioning emerald eyes.

"Bathroom." I say.

She nods and stands up as well. "I'll come with you."

Silently excusing ourselves we leave the table and enter the bathroom. One look and we both burst out laughing.

"Did you see how tense those Konoha nin looked?" she asked though the laughter.

"I know right! What'd they think we'd do? Kill them all and then eat their food?" I joke.

We laugh some more before heading to the stalls.

"Hey, did you notice how the Hyuga's kept glancing our way?" Mabui asked.

"Yeah, they looked like they thought we were gonna drive a knife through their eyeballs and flee." I responded exiting the stall and washing my hands. Soon Mabui joined me.

"It's so stupid how we still care about the Byakugan. We're one of the most feared villages for Kami sake!" Mabui exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. Like myself, Mabui and Darui along with some other shinobi believed it was a waste of time to keep hunting the Byakugan. It would only result in more conflict between the Cloud and Leaf and more deaths. The three of us had been trying to convince A-sama to stop for awhile now and slowly he was caving in.

"I have to admit though, Uchihas are as hot as everyone says they are." I comment with a giggle.

"Of course! They spend all their time shooting fireballs around! All that heat has to help their appearances." Mabui joked.

"Somehow I don't think it works that way!" I laugh and she bursts out into more laughter.

Taking one more look in the mirror, I usher Mabui to follow me back to the table.

When we got back, everyone was already done eating.

"There you guys are! Why do girls have to go to the bathroom together and why do they take so long?" Darui questioned, looking at us like we were hopeless.

"Don't even go there, boys couldn't understand even if they tried." I answer and Mabui nods her head while giggling. Playfully Darui rolls his eyes.

The bill is split between the three of us, and afterwards we congratulate the genin finalists on making it to the final round and wished them good luck before we all left the restaurant, heading back to the building for a good night's rest.

I was the last one to finish gathering my things and when I looked up I saw all the leaf nin staring me. I held their stare and then stooped into a low bow, not missing their gasps of shock. Someone has to start an attempt to relieve the tension between the villages if we ever want to end these pointless battles. Guess it might as well be me.

Slowly I rose, following the others out and leaving the leaf nin staring wide eyed and gaping behind me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well? What did you guys think? Leave me your comments and reviews and I'll try to respond to them in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Types of food mentioned:**

 _ **Kamameshi:**_ **rice cooked in iron pot**

 _ **Ochazuke:**_ **green tea on cooked rice**

 _ **Onigiri:**_ **rice ball**

 _ **Omurice:**_ **omelette made with fried rice**

 _ **Sekihan:**_ **sticky rice steamed with adzuki beans**

 _ **Hiyashi Chuka:**_ **chilled ramen noodles with various toppings**

 _ **Yaki Soba:**_ **fried noodles, vegetables, and meat with sweetish sauce**

 _ **Yaki Udon:**_ **stirred fried udon noodles with meat and vegetables**

 _ **Karaage:**_ **various foods deep fried in oil**

 _ **Ebi Tempura:**_ **seafood or shrimp deep fried in batter**

 _ **Tonkatsu:**_ **a breaded, deep fried pork cutlet**

 _ **Dango:**_ **dumpling and sweet made from mochiko**

 _ **Higashi:**_ **type of wagashi**

 _ **Kakigori:**_ **shaved ice dessert flavored with syrup**

 _ **Sosu Senbei:**_ **thin rice wafers in various sizes**

 _ **Sake:**_ **rice wine**


	3. Chunin Exams: Preparations and Reactions

**Hi! How are you guys doing? Me? I'm currently dying from the heat! Hahaha well here you go! Hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave comments and reviews about your thoughts on the story so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chunin Exams: Preparations and Reactions**

Konoha Building

 **Shisui's Point of View**

"What the hell was that?" Genma exclaimed when we got back to our building. He like many other shinobi decided to go to Sunagakure to watch the Chunin Exams.

"I know right! A Kumo nin bowing to us?" Aoba added. "What kind of game are they playing? They would rather have their limbs ripped off one at a time then show respect to us! "

Around us the genin were also restless by what they just witnessed… well all of them besides Itachi Uchiha. He stood there cool as a cucumber. Which was not much of a surprise, it took a lot to get him startled.

In the far corner the Hyuga clan stood huddled together in dismay, they had not spoken a word since the kumo nin exited the restaurant. I felt sympathy for them, Kumogakure has launched attack after attack on their clan in attempt to obtain the Byakugan and its secrets. They have lost many members as a result and now with this show of respect from their most feared enemies, I could only imagine the conflicting emotions they must be feeling.

"If it was a trick to throw us off it will not work!" I heard someone speak out in a stern voice: Takaya Uchiha. He was a skilled shinobi from my clan, a master of the Sharingan and Ran Uchiha's older brother. He was respected by many in the clan and village but would often judge before knowing the full details of situations.

"Enough! I know we are all shocked by what happened. However do not let it bother you much especially you genin," Lord Fugaku said, staring pointedly at the genin who gulped audibly, " Tomorrow is a big day for our village, do not fail to show the other nations the Leaf's strength." He paused looking around eyes zeroing in on Itachi "You will go up against a cloud nin yourself, do not lose." he said to Itachi, who to his credit held his father's eye contact nodded.

A throat cleared and we all snapped our attention to the sound.

"Fugaku-san is right, calm down all of you. I'm sure it was nothing, if anything just a polite gesture. Tomorrow is an important day for the genin and also a reflection of the village!" Lord Hokage said "Don't let this rile you up. Rest all of you, tomorrow will prove to be challenging."

We nodded and retreated to our respected rooms. I quickly caught up with the youngest genin completing in the tournament: Itachi Uchiha.

"What's with the pondering look?" I asked him.

"Oh. It's nothing. I was just thinking about why that Kumo nin bowed to us back at the restaurant like everyone else is. There was no hostility in her body language and her chakra flow overall was calm." Itachi said. "It just doesn't make sense, our nations have been enemies since the second Hokage's reign. Why would one of them try to be polite to us?"

I nod my head in agreement, it is strange. Like Itachi, I also noticed how the Kumo nin seemed relaxed when she bowed. In fact when she rose from the bow, her light blue eyes held a bit of amusement in them. Like she knew it would shock us.

Suddenly there are a warm hand on each of our shoulders, first we tensed but realized the gesture was meant to be soothing, motherly.

I turned around and gave a small bow, "Lady Mikoto, how are you?" I ask politely.

She smiled and said "I'm fine Shisui, thank you for asking." then turning to Itachi she smiled softly and said "Go to sleep Itachi, tomorrow is your big day and you need all the rest you can get. Many people from our clan will be there to watch and I have no doubt you'll do amazing."

Itachi smiled something he rarely did and nodded but then asked "Mother, what do you think of all this?" I looked at her as well, interested to hear her opinion.

Lady Mikoto sighed "I honestly don't know. Her body language wasn't hostile at all. For all we know it could have been a peace offering or it could be a trick, but you boys try not to worry too much about it okay? The Leaf is strong, we'll be able to defend ourselves if the cloud does decide to attack. Now I'm going to go check on Sasuke, you two should go to sleep it's quite late already." With that she bid us both goodnight and disappeared down the hall.

Sighing I clasp a firm hand on Itachi's shoulder, "Your mom's right try not to think about it too much okay? Tomorrow's the big day! Make the Uchiha Clan and Leaf village proud!" I said removing the hand from his shoulders to give him a thumbs up.

He nods and smiles. "Okay, I will. I'm going to go check up on Sasuke as well and then I'll go to sleep." He responded and I nodded.

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter! Things are starting to heat up! Next chapter will be the tournament and then the festival! Then this part in the story will be over! Sorry for the lack of romance but this is when they first meet so it's obvious he won't kiss her right away! Plus their villages are enemies so it might be a little slow at first! Please comment and review! Until next time!**


	4. Chunin Exams: Tournament

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you SOOOOOO much to those who have followed, reviewed, and read this story! It means the world to me!**

 **In response to Amyb11: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Konomi and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chunin Exams: Tournament**

Suna's Arena

The sun shone brightly over the packed stadium which was filled all the way up to the bleachers and rooftops. At the balcony sat the three Kages: Hokage on the left, Kazekage in the middle, and Raikage on the left, each surrounded by their respected bodyguards. Mabui and Darui stood on each side of A-sama just like the other bodyguards, while Konomi stood closer to the arena keeping a watchful eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

Puffs of color erupted from the sky and the cheers began. Lord Kazekage stood up from his seat and moved to the edge of the balcony, "Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow Kages, Daimyos, and shinobi, I welcome you to to Village Hidden in the Sand! Genin from different villages and lands have traveled here to complete in the Chunin Exams, surviving our harsh desert and various challenges, in hopes of becoming chunin. Today is the deciding factor in who will be given the honorable title of Chunin! Without further delay I present to you the finalists of this years Chunin Exams!" He shouted.

On cue 34 genin made their way into the arena and looked up proudly towards the crowd, who cheered and shouted for their favorites.

The proctor Baki walked out and spoke a few words to the candidates and then sent the others up to the ledge across from the audience to watch and wait for their match to begin.

The first match was between a Kiri nin and a Suna nin. Both fought with taijutsu instead of genjutsu or ninjutsu and in the end the Kiri nin was victorious.

Match after match flew by, some bloodier than others. When the tenth match was announced, the Uchiha Clan exploded in cheers and shouts. This was the match everyone had been waiting for: Itachi Uchiha from the Hidden Leaf vs. Chiyoko from the Hidden Cloud.

The air tensed as both candidates made their way to the arena. This isn't just a battle for the title of chunin, this is a battle of villages as well… and everyone knows it. On the balcony the Hokage and Raikage exchange nods with each other. _May the best village win._ Kumogakure shinobi and Leaf shinobi in the stands locked eyes and flared their chakra, silently giving their genin support.

In the arena Baki started the match, "The tenth match of the tournament, Itachi Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf vs. Chiyoko of the Hidden Cloud. You may begin...NOW!"

Immediately both genin made as much distance between them as possible, before kunais and shurikens went flying back and forth. Both testing each others skill by launching small attacks to try and find the others weak points. Soon Itachi had his Sharingan activated and Chiyoko has demonstrated her lightning style.

Unlike the previous battles, this battle is one of intelligence and timing. Attacks are aimed back and forth but neither are meant to be lethal, just to test the others skill.

In the blink of an eye however, Chiyoko prepared to summon a lightning storm upon the otherwise clear sunny day. It's a big risk on her part, for these jutsus require large amounts of chakra. Itachi tensed when he realized what she was planning.

There were gasps of shock and murmurs around the crowd as they watched in awe that a genin is creating a lightning storm. While they are powerful and deadly, they require lots of chakra for a genin to perform. For an elite ninja or one who is adapted very well to using lightning style chakra, it is a simple task that can be performed in seconds without weaving signs and barely uses their chakra but for a genin with little experience in manipulating lightning it could take up to an hour to create the storm, not to mention immense amounts of chakra needed and high levels of concentration. In Chiyoko's case, she already exerted half of her chakra reserves exchanging blows with Itachi.

Konomi observed from the railing she was leaning on with a frown. _This doesn't look good. Her chakra reserves aren't enough to complete the jutsu. With Suna's dry, hot climate as well calling for a storm will require more chakra than usually needed._ Glancing at Itachi, she noticed he seemed tired as well. _This battle's ending soon._

Slowly the temperature dropped and the sky was darkening as storm clouds wrapped around the once clear blue sky and the sun disappeared from view. The rumble of lightning echoed the arena and flashes were seen peeking out from the clouds.

Lord Kazekage raised his head to the sky in astonishment _Well this is an interesting sight, Suna having a lightning storm._ He glanced at the cloud genin: Chiyoko _Quite a strong one, this battle's getting interesting._

Next to him Lord Raikage looked on with pride _These genin are truly impressive._

Lord Hokage frowned at the increasing power of the lightning storm _I never thought a genin would be capable of this much power. The Cloud is truly a village to be feared, if their genin is capable of this I can only imagine what the chunin and jonin are capable of. Itachi be careful!_

Sitting among the Uchiha Clan, Shisui felt dread filling up in his stomach. This did not look good at all, if Itachi couldn't find a way to get rid of the storm then it was all over.

Suddenly Itachi ran full speed towards Chiyoko and aimed multiple fireballs at her. Breaking her concentration in order to dodge them, the lightning storm was dissolved.

Recovering quickly Chiyoko aimed a water dragon towards Itachi but with his Sharingan he was able to copy it and send one right back at her.

Towards the end both candidates were exhausted and nearly out of chakra. Suddenly Itachi threw a kunai at Chiyoko causing her to jump back to dodge and _thud._ It was over.

While Chiyoko was dodging Itachi flashed right in front of her with the last of his strength and casted a genjutsu on her. Finally ending the match and gaining another win for the leaf.

The crowd was stunned into silence, one by one people in the audience stood up and started clapping, before long the arena exploded with cheers from both the cloud and leaf. All three kages stood and applauded the brilliant battle.

Konomi clapped as Itachi Uchiha was announced the winner of the match, looking up from her spot however she felt a pair of eyes on her… an Uchiha.

Shisui Uchiha stood applauding with his surprisingly loud clan for Itachi's victory but his eyes were trained on her the entire time.

She recognized him from the restaurant last night and evenly stared back until he broke eye contact. She rose an eyebrow towards his direction but chose to not worry about it.

The matches went on, and Konomi had to admit she was impressed by this year's genin. They were all very skill and were able to perform jutsus that were ranked chunin level.

Towards late evening the matches were finally over and all the promoted chunin stood in the arena as they received congratulations from the three kage.

Konomi knew that even though there would be 17 chunin emerging from this exam, once all the genin got back to their villages some would also be promoted based on their overall performances and how they handled situations in the previous rounds. Some would try again next year and perhaps have better luck but the Chunin Exams weren't the only ways to become a chunin. Shinobi were also promoted on their performance on missions as well as under the recommendations of higher class shinobi. Konomi had no doubt that Chiyoko would be promoted when everyone returned to the Cloud. After all Konomi didn't miss A-Sama's shocked expression when Chiyoko summoned the lightning storm, it was quite impressive.

Out of the 11 genin from the cloud that had been finalists 8 of them became chunin, Konomi and the other Kumo nin was very proud of them.

The leaf looked ecstatic about their genins winning as well. All finalists from the Uchiha and Hyuga clans won and those from other villages were also happy with their genin becoming chunin as well.

"I'm surprised to see the Uchiha Clan showing so much happiness and emotion. I thought all they could do was frown or scowl." Darui who leaned against the rail next to Konomi commented.

She followed his gaze towards the cheering Uchihas. Spotting Itachi Uchiha quickly along with Ran Uchiha who also won. Her speed and aim was quite impressive. Around Itachi, she spotted his parents and some people who she guessed were the clan elders congratulating him. Konomi noticed something gripping Itachi's leg tightly and looking more carefully she realized that it was a little boy most likely his little brother. The sight is very cute. Looking around the Uchiha's once more she spotted the boy that was staring at her earlier, he was congratulating Itachi and Ran before fist pumping with Itachi. Konomi guessed that they were good friends.

"That's what they say about us." Konomi giggles.

"The same goes for the Hyuga's, looks like victory makes everyone loosen up." Mabui adds walking over to them. It looked like all the bodyguards have been dismissed and were now chatting with their newly made chunin and fellow shinobi.

The Kazekage finished his conversation with the Hokage and Raikage and stood up from the balcony. Everyone in the crowd turned and looked at him. "My fellow citizens and shinobi, this year's Chunin Exams has exceeded all expectations and I think you all agree with me when I say these genin are extraordinary. Without question they will serve their village proudly and bring great success and power to their names. Some will become legends and heroes among all, leaving big footsteps for the younger generation to follow. Please join me in tonight's festival in honor of the Chunin Exams and all our participants this year!" He finished and the entire arena exploded with the cheers and shouts from excited shinobi and civilians. Fireworks paint the sky causing more cheers to erupt and soon everyone is roaming the streets celebrating with each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is the festival and it MIGHT have some Shisui and Konomi moments in it! Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	5. Chunin Exams: Festival Part One

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Konomi and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chunin Exams: Festival Part One**

Suna's Festival

Sunagakure's temperature dropped dramatically at night much to everyone's relief. The stars came out of hiding and happily danced in the sky, reflecting the civilians and shinobi on the ground.

The streets are illuminated by strings of lights and lanterns hung everywhere. The air was filled with different smells as vendors lined the streets selling all sorts of food, handing out samples to the crowd and game stalls were filled with prizes.

Everybody was roaming the streets laughing, eating and joking around with each other while children ran excitedly from stand to stand buying treats and playing games.

Shinobi were scattered around some relaxing, chatting with each other, many eating and drinking, some playing games, and others simply sat around watching the festival.

The three Kages were walking around congratulating the participants and winners as well as chatting with civilians and enjoying the food and atmosphere.

Mabui, Darui, and Konomi were wandering around looking at the different stands and decorations that lined the streets.

Each had plates of food in their hands and were chatting happily with each other.

On the other side of the festival Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui were sitting on a bench eating their food as well.

"Nii-san when I'm older I'll be just as great as you!" Sasuke said excitedly.

Itachi smiled down at his brother and nodded, "Yes I know you will."

Beside him Shisui huffed dramatically, "How come you never want to be like me?" He asked waving his arms around.

This succeed in making Sasuke laugh and even Itachi chuckle.

Sasuke ran over to where Shisui was sitting and hugged him tightly, "Shisui-nii you know you're one of the best ninja in our clan and I wanna be like you too!"

Shisui stood up straighter, going into his "hero" pose and smiled "Well that is true… I am one of the best ninja in our clan." He says while wiggling his eyebrows at the siblings, causing them to laugh again. Shisui ruffled Sasukes hair and sent him back over to his brother.

They started eating their meals again when suddenly Sasuke stood up causing the two others to stop eating.

Sasuke cleared his throat dramatically and declared "Okay! I've decided what I'm gonna do, from now on I'll try my best to be the best ninja I can be and do everything in my power to protect the Leaf and the Uchiha Clan! Just like you big brother and you Shisui-nii!"

Shisui and Itachi shared a look and started clapping as Sasuke bowed. "That's a great plan Sasuke! I know you'll be a great ninja!" Shisui said.

Itachi nodded along "Yes! I'm proud of you little brother! Do your best and you'll succeed no matter what!"

Sasuke grinned happily at the two ninja he respected the most.

After they were done eating they decided to walk around and play some of the games the stalls had.

Soon they came across a game where you had to throw the fish shaped balls into the shark's mouth. They all wanted to play and Sasuke went first, he got the first two fishes in the shark's mouth but he threw the third with a little too much power and it ended up bouncing off the shark's nose and sliding across the floor, stopping at someones feet.

Both Itachi and Shisui tensed while Sasuke gulped nervously, it was a cloud shinobi- more specifically it was _her_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay! Okay! I know it's been waaaay too long since I've last updated but I've been super busy these days with SAT prep, summer reading (ewwww), going to the gym to get that summer body (hahaha) and a whole bunch of other stuff! However I know it's no excuse for not posting or even writing lately. So I finished what I had of the beginning part and decided to make the festival two parts. ALSO I HAVE BIG NEWS! I'm writing another story! It's going to be based off of Kakashi's private life and stuff! I won't give away too many details but I'm almost done with the first chapter and it will be up soon with the first part of the festival! IN THE SECOND PART GET READY FOR SHISUI AND KONOMI MOMENTS! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
